This invention relates in general to computer structural support members and in particular to a PCI card guide support bracket with enhanced air flow capability.
In one type of computer, the personal computer interface (PCI) cards are located in the lower part of the machine frame and connected to a PCI card guide support bracket on each end. Even with the assistance of the machine""s cooling fan, this location is exposed to limited air circulation which makes it difficult to cool the components on the PCI boards during operation. The primary cause for the lack of air circulation is the design of the support bracket. The support bracket is essentially a solid panel with a few slots for retaining the ends of the PCI cards. The slots permit very little airflow, which causes the components on the PCI cards to operate in an excessive temperature environment. In addition, the support bracket is formed from several pieces which must be assembled. A less expensive PCI card support bracket which permits better airflow around the PCI cards is needed.
An electronic computer card guide support bracket is mounted inside a chassis near a ventilation fan. The support bracket has a sheet metal body with sidewalls which extend between a face of the support bracket and the chassis. The sidewalls form ducts for the ventilation fan.
The support bracket also has a plurality of parallel guide members which are integrally formed with the body along its face. Each guide member has upper and lower rails which define a variable width slot between them for receiving a PCI card. The portions of the PCI cards which contact the support bracket are electrically insulated. An electrically insulated guide member is also mounted to the support bracket for receiving an FSIOA card which may not be insulated. An aperture is located between each adjacent pair of the guide members for permitting air flow to circulate around the PCI cards. Each aperture has an area which is larger than a frontal surface area of each guide member.